


A Brotherly Bond

by LoveFics157



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: It's always been Hikaru and Kaoru, but when their brother bond comes to the test, can they stay the same? After all, Kaoru has realized he's in love with the one person he never wanted it to be.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. A Brotherly Bond

We've always shared our toys, told eachother our secrets, shared the same bed, but this is a feeling we just can't share and I don't even understand it myself. Am I really-

"Kaoru, how long are you going to zone out for, We have the host club today remember?" He asked me with a careless voice, to which I only smiled warmly at, and nodded my head. "It's going to be busy today so let's make sure we're at the top."

"Yea, let's do our best." The two of us laughing with eachother, It was always really nice to see him enjoying himself like this. We were already quite close to the host club so there was no need to wait very long with this whole thing.

Going inside, it was clear no one had set up anything just yet. There wasn't any real theme today so we were just using our usual uniforms. Even so, we still needed to set up the tables and whatever else was needed for the ladies that would be coming through the doors to see us very soon.

The rest of our friends arrived around that time too, doing the same to make sure everything was organized and placed neatly. It was a lot of hard work but I didn't mind, because it was starting to be more fun the longer we did it.

Once the host club finally managed to open up, ladies were practically bursting through the door. Meanwhile, me and Hikaru were sitting casually at our usual table, awaiting the ladies that would find us. A few young girls finally did come, finding their seats across from us.

On instinct, I started to tease Hikaru about his silly behavior or whatever we really have ended up doing at the moment. "Hikaru, if you keep staring at those young girls, there won't be enough time for me."

Looking as if he had no clue about it, he sat there like an adorable lost puppy. Finally moving towards me, he used the usual host method to make up with me. Rubbing the bottom of his palm under my chin, he pulled me closer to his face, forcing my face to turn the most tomato red that it's ever been. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate."

Not exactly sure how to react, I forced myself out of my brother's grasp and before I knew it, I bumped into the host table. Knocking it over and spilling tea all over the ladies nearby, I was sure that everyone else must've been staring at me as well. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the girls next to me.

"I-I just need to wash my face really quick that's all!" Dashing away from the room, Hikaru followed after me, as I expected. Rushing into the bathroom, I started to splash cold water onto my face as Hikaru came into the room with a curious face.

"Why did you run away like that Kaoru? Is there something that happened latley that hurt you?" He tried to ask me while placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can always tell me I'm your brother."

"Thanks, It's nothing you should concern yourself over though." I assured him. He only looked puzzled though and just couldn't understand.

"But..then why did you just burst out like that?" Grasping onto his hand, I only breathed out a sigh and tried my best to change the subject, though I'm sure it was quite easy for him to notice such a thing.

"We're host club members remember?" Nodding his head hesitantly the two of us went back out there and started to help with whatever mess was left, apologizing to the best of our ability. Afterward, I was given a firm lecture beacuse of how I ended up causing all that damaged property from Tamaki.

It was more then a headache, and I just wanted it to be over, though I knew he was right to be lecturing me, after all I shouldn't of let my emotions get a hold of me.

It felt like an eternity, but eventually he was finished and I could go home with Hikaru. Of course brother was acting all strange now beacuse of the events that happened today, he just couldn't seem to figure out why I bolted away like that.

"If you're going to get this worked up about it brother you shouldn't worry so much." I tried to assure him.

"But you never act like that, something really bad must've chewed you out isn't that right? You know that you can't lie to your own brother!" Biting on my lip, I only peered away from him innocently. "Exactly."

"It's not like I can't handle it, don't be so overprotective." With a deep sigh, Hikaru only shook his head.

"Just, will you tell me if something happens to you during this whole thing?" Promising him, the two of us continued on our way home.


	2. Kaoru's desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always been Hikaru and Kaoru, but when their brother bond comes to the test, can they stay the same? After all, Kaoru has realized he's in love with the one person he never wanted it to be.

When the morning light shone through the window, I started to feel the drowsiness within me escaping as I woke up. Sitting up, I started to lightly shake the boy next to me. "Wake up Hikaru...it's morning..."

Even so, he tried to go back to sleep. While rubbing my eyes, I pulled the half asleep boy by the arm and dragged him to the closet. Getting our uniforms, the two of us started to get the purple fitted outfits onto our bodies.

Making sure we were prepared properly, and we didn't leave without missing out on anything, our driver took us to school. Stepping inside, we went to our classes.

Haruhi met up with us as usual, while we took our books out of our bags. "Good morning Haruhi, you seem to be quite sleepy." I told her with a light chuckle.

"What do you expect, do you think I like getting up this early or something?" She replied with a simple tone. Getting her books out of her bag not a second later, the conversation continued.

"Who knows." Shrugging my shoulders, I gave my pen to my brother who accepted it without any hesitation. The class started after a moment and only after a couple sentences, Hikaru looked utterly lost. With a loving smile I only slid him some notes I prepared ahead of time.

French class didn't feel so long for me, but maybe not so for him. "Thanks again Kaoru, I really am terrible at French."

We started to walk towards the next class, while a small smile crept onto my face. Watching the thin tips of his orange hair flow down his face, I just couldn't help being in a good mood. He just made it all so much more easier.

Once we got to the next classroom, we did the same routine as before while making sure we were prepared for the class though this time Hikaru was the one to give me notes before class. Even though I hate to admit it, Math is so not me.

Though, something caught my attention while I was listening to the teacher's lecture. I noticed that Hikaru dropped knocked his pencil off his desk like the oblivious idiot he can be sometimes. Leaning over to pick it up, I noticed Haruhi and Hikaru were talking to eachother through notes.

It's not like it should bother me, but for some reason that smile on his face shot an arrow through my entire being. "Hikaru. You dropped your pencil, try to focus on what you're doing a little more, geez." Looking surprised, he peered over at me curiously.

"Thanks bro." Giving me a loving smile, he took it from my palm and placed it back onto his desk. Feeling a sense of dread inside of me, a slight blush started forming onto my cheeks. Somehow satisfied enough with what just occurred though, I didn't do anything further and focused once more on the Math notes he gave me.

Once all our classes were over for the day, we walked with Haruhi to the club, yet I couldn't stop staring at Haruhi beacuse of what happened earlier. It's normal to pass notes in class, me and Hikaru do it all the time, but I couldn't shake this dumb uneasy feeling that kept lingering in the air.

Haruhi didn't seem to notice anything but it never left my mind. Right before we entered the club though, Hikaru told her to go on by herself so we could discuss our act for a moment. Nodding her head at us, she didn't bother to stick around and I was left alone with my brother.

"If you have any trouble like yesterday, Kaoru, just let me know first. I don't want our guests to be spilled with tea again." Shining the most giant grin at me, I couldn't help doing the same. Opening the door together, we stepped into the Host club.

I know my brother is trying to be concerned and all, but he doesn't exactly know that he was the only reason that happened. It would actually be kind of funny to see his reaction if he actually knew that was the real reason. Still, he would be much less help then he actually thinks he would.

Still..."Kaoru, what kind of products do you use on your hair?" One of the beautiful girls at the school pondered. "I've been so curious, it looks so smooth and silky, I have no idea how to get mine like that."

"If you would like, I could get some of the products sent to you. The two of us find them quite soothing, and wouldn't mind helping you out in the slightest." I told the young girl who only nodded her head sweetly, a peaceful look on her face.

"Hikaru are you good at French class?" The girl beside her decided to speak up, an interested tone in her voice as she watched him. Thinking to himself for a moment, he didn't really seem to think much about her question.

Finally giving her a dazzling smile that could melt anyone's heart, he produced a light chuckle. "Not really, it's way above my level, It's actually my younger brother who has to tutor me on those types of things." Still...I couldn't help wondering, would it be such a bad thing to have him understand these feelings of mine even a little bit...


	3. Our Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always been Hikaru and Kaoru, but when their brother bond comes to the test, can they stay the same? After all, Kaoru has realized he's in love with the one person he never wanted it to be.

That's right...if I couldn't voice these feelings...could I tell him through our acts? We already have the brotherly love act down, I could just play along and it wouldn't make a difference right? At least, it's worth a try...

"Does that mean you would prefer someone that is a much better tutor then me bro?" I started while letting out my fake tears, a finger placed to my lip. Swiftly grasping onto me, I was pulled into a hug as he let fake tears fall from his eyes as well.

"Of course not, without you I wouldn't get anywhere." I could feel a slight blush coming to my cheeks but slightly shook it away. It was obvious the girls were enjoying each minute of our act as usual. But I didn't want to let them enjoy that moment.

Lightly pushing my brother away from me, I pulled his face close to mine with finger. "You make me worry too much Hikaru, won't you try to ease up on me for once, you love me don't you?" Not backing down to the challenge, he replied with instant ease in his voice, a smile growing onto the depths of his face.

"Of course I love you Kaoru, I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble, I'm so sorry." I could hear the girls squeals but the only thing I could focus on was the hot breath of the boy only seconds away from my face. Of course, that breath disappeared just as soon as it came, and we were sitting like we normally were.

I already knew what I did was a little forward...but I couldn't take seeing all those girls stare at him like that...is that a bad thing? Did my brother think it was too forward, then again we do things like that all the time...I'm sure that I'm worried too much. Peering at him out of the corner of my eye, Hikaru noticed me looking at him, and gave me a sweet smile.

"You guys cherish each other so much don't you? I've never seen twins as close to eachother as you two boys." Spoke the lovely looking lady to our left, though her remark wasn't even hard to respond to by this point.

"Of course we are, we've grown up together our whole lives and we've always grown up in a world of us, why wouldn't we?" Hikaru replied. Waving a finger in the air, he winked at the girls in a sweet tone as he spoke. "Like we say, the one who is not Hikaru is Kaoru and the one who is not Kaoru is Hikaru."

Nodding their heads, his words made me remember exactly how deeply this is being kept. It wasn't a really big deal at the moment...but what if it did become one...I shouldn't worry about something that doesn't matter.

The host club was finally able to end after a while and the two of us helped everyone clean up like usual. Apparently, thanks to how forward I'd been with Hikaru it received us more customers today, so there's a bright side. Kyoya wasn't seen anywhere though, I just assumed he was managing the budget for the club.

Peering over at the other members, it seemed as if everyone had been doing well, it was nice to be surrounded by my friends like this. "You did a great job today Kaoru!"

"You too Hikaru!" I told him with a happy chuckle escaping the corner of my lips. It was true, our bond has always been strangely closer then others, but that's what makes us ourselves. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"You guys did really great today." A certain brunette girl told the two of us, stepping up to us. Peering over at my brother he looked nervous all of a sudden which I couldn't help taking notice of, and not able to understand.

"Y-Ya really think that Haruhi?" Nodding her head at him, a small blush formed onto his face as she turned towards him. Clenching my fists, I wasn't exactly sure what I should been saying In this situation even in the slightest. "I think you really good today too, I noticed you had a few troublesome customers though."

Placing a finger to her chin, she was about to continue before I grabbed onto his hand. "Well it's great that things did well but we need to get going home, come on Hikaru." I could tell he was trying to pull away which only made me grasp onto his hand more firmly.

"Kaoru, why are you-" Obviously not trying to get into the middle of anything, she left on her own doing her best not to start anything unnecessary. With a quick goodbye, she left to talk with Mori. Finally able to rip his hand away, he looked at me with concern while I peered away from. "We could've talked with her longer, did she make you angry or something?"

"It's not like that..." I stuttered but I couldn't seem to find the words to come out, meanwhile he could barely find them either.

"Then what is it, Kaoru, why won't you tell me?" Both of us looking to the side, we just stood there in silence as the time passed us by. I could feel this was going to bite back at me, but what else could I do?


	4. My Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always been Hikaru and Kaoru, but when their brother bond comes to the test, can they stay the same? After all, Kaoru has realized he's in love with the one person he never wanted it to be.

It wasn't exactly like anything was going bad between us after that, it was more like we were both sort of confused in a way. Even so, he just wouldn't take his eyes off of me like some overprotective puppy and I wasn't sure if I should paranoid or happy. Eventually, I just went with both.

The rest of the day was mostly normal, but Hikaru seemed to pouting about something before we were going to bed. "Hikaru...speak to me already...." Slightly frustrated, I plopped my body ontop of his. "Hikaru....."

"You love Haruhi don't you?" Producing a gigantic blush, I started to stutter over his false accusation. Instantly caught off guard but the sudden question that he asked out of nowhere.

"H-Haruhi?! W-Wait a minute, no way, I wouldn't love her she's not even my type I mean-" Pulling the blankets over his head he told me a swift good night. Sitting upwards, I watched him from my side of the bed and could tell he wasn't exactly happy about the situation. "Hikaru..."

Breathing out a sigh, I waited for him to fall asleep before going to sleep on my own. Neither of us wanted to go to school that day, but went regardless if we liked it or not. Somehow, Hikaru was much more clingy to Haruhi today, which only received him a glare from me but I pretended to not care the less.

It was mainly since I didn't want to do anything that would start a fire between us. I didn't actually think of her like that, and I wasn't going to compete over something like that even though I despised their distance. It still bothered me though, way too much that I couldn't stand it.

Watching the two out of the corner of my eye, as we left class, it made me feel sick. Hikaru pulled Haruhi by the arm as he noticed me do that, with a lovely smile he spoke up without any thought. "Let's have lunch together today Haruhi, I'll show you the best items on the menu."

Before she could reply, I couldn't help myself anymore. "I think I'll join you, Hikaru can never pick out the correct items by himself isn't that right?" Looking like she just wanted to back away slowly, our conversation continued.

"You always join me though, don't you ever get tired of the same old routine?" He tried to ask me with the most dazzling smile to which I returned him with ease not even caring to back down to this in a heartbeat.

"Why wouldn't I join you, you're like a tiny child that I need to take care of all the time so why wouldn't I?" I responded which must've struck a nerve beacuse he didn't look all that happy. Meanwhile Haruhi on the other hand wasn't exactly wanting this to go any further.

"Ok, maybe we just need to calm down you guys, just take a deep breath alright?" She tried to tell us. Of course that had the opposite effect, which only made things worse.

"You have to take care of me? I'm some child who can't know anything is that it? I get it..." After that Hikaru left me there alone with Haruhi with his head down, meanwhile Haruhi looked over at me with confusion on her face.

"What's going on between you two, it looks serious." She pondered, which made me not really sure what I should do. I would love to cling to Haruhi and tell her everything but my brother likes her and if I said anything I might mess that up...I don't want to ruin my brother's realtionship...

"It's nothing..." I'm sure she could tell I was trying to hold back on something and gave me a sweet smile.

"You know, if you ever want to talk to me or anything, I'm always all ears, so you don't have to hesitate or anything alright?" She was always really nice to us so I understood why Hikaru liked her, she was so sweet, and...there was a lot about her that I'm sure was wonderful. So why is it, that I was in love with my brother and not someone like her?

I don't regret it, but it made me wonder how this even started, something like this. Out of anyone, why was it the one person it shouldn't of been? I can't stop these feelings...there's nothing I can do about them...so why does it have to be Hikaru?


End file.
